


Shark Week

by Imjustmakingsuffupagain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom
Genre: First Period, Fluff, Light Angst, Single Parents, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustmakingsuffupagain/pseuds/Imjustmakingsuffupagain
Summary: Single Dad!Negan deals with an angsty teen daughter getting her first period. Hilarity ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as my other fic Snowbird, but you don't need to read that to enjoy this one. Have fun!

Negan was sitting across the table watching Jamie play with her food. He could tell something was wrong. She’d been acting weird all week. He thought she was coming down with a cold or something. He tried to leave it be, but his fatherly instincts told him to pry just a little.   
“You know, Simon won’t mind if we postpone your training session, if you aren’t feeling up for it.” He told as he ate.   
“We can do it another day if you’re sick Snowflake.” Simon said glancing over to them from beside Negan. Jamie’s head shot up and she looked at them, offended.   
“What? No! I want to go to my training! I feel fine!” She said throwing her fork on her plate and sinking in her chair.   
“Hey! Okay! You just seem like you aren’t feeling well, I was just trying to be considerate. No need to bite my head off.” He said.   
“I feel perfectly well. If I didn’t, I’d tell you.” She said rolling her eyes.   
“Okay, that attitude has got to fucking stop.” Negan said putting his fork on his tray.   
“I don’t have an attitude!” Jamie said frustrated. Negan looked her like she was crazy, shook his head and went back to eating.   
“Maybe we train tomorrow, Snowflake. I’m a bit tired anyway, I think it’ll be better when we’ve rested.” Simon said.   
“You’re just saying that to be on his good side. You know I’m fully capable to train today, you just can’t think for yourself.” Jamie said, regretting it immediately.   
“Whoa! No! You don’t talk like that to Simon! That’s it. No training. Eat your dinner and go back to your room.” Negan barked.   
“What!?! That’s so unfair! You’re being such an asshole!” She shouted.  
“Go! Now!” Negan yelled. Jamie glared at him and kicked the chair out, stomping out of the cafeteria. Negan growled as he angrily ate his dinner.   
“Just teenage angst, Boss. She’ll be fine in an hour or so.” Simon said patting him on the back.   
“I don’t get it. She was so sweet, where the hell did this angry rebel come from?” Negan shook his head.   
“Aw, it’s just that time of her life man. Nothing you can do about it.” Simon chuckled. Negan nodded and got up.   
Negan stood outside Jamie’s door. He was debating on whether he should just leave her be or try and talk to her. He felt screwed either way. He knocked on the door, no response. He knocked again nothing.   
“Jamie, let’s just talk. Please?” He asked. Nothing. His anger got the best of him and he opened the door. She wasn’t in her room, but he could see a light from the bathroom. He walked towards it and heard her crying. He knocked softly on the door.   
“Jamie? You alright Darlin’? Should I get Carson?” He asked clearing his throat.   
“Go away!” Jamie yelled through tears.   
“Baby, I want to help. Let me help.” He said. Jamie slammed open the door.   
“You want to help? Help with this then!” She said pointing to her thighs. Her jeans had a red stain on them.   
“Oh...fuck…” Negan said.   
“Yeah! Just go.” Jamie shook her head.   
“What? No! I can help...I can...um….I will...I will get you some supplies.” He said standing there.   
“Okay….well?” She said snapping him out of it. Negan shook himself and left room. He walked towards the commissary, trying to figure out how he was supposed to deal with this. He thought he still had time, it was probably foolish. He was lost in thought when he bumped into Arat.   
“Sorry, Boss.” She said and kept walking. Negan quickly grabbed her arm.   
“Wait! I need you to help me pick out some supplies for Jamie.” He said, his face red.   
“Supplies? Like a present?” Arat looked at him confused.   
“No. Like, she’s bleeding all over her jeans supplies.” He said. Arat’s eyes widened and she couldn’t stifle the laugh that burst out.   
“It’s not funny! She’s bleeding everywhere and I don’t know how to fix it.” He angrily whispered.  
“Yeah...yeah I’ll help you boss.” She laughed and walked past him. They stood in front of a table that had an array of female hygiene products on it. Negan had no idea they had so many different ones.   
“So, this is kind of a personal preference situation, she’s gonna have to figure it out. But first go round, it’s usually easier to start with pads. Simple and noninvasive. Not terrifying.” Arat said grabbing the package and tossing them to him. Negan caught them and stared at them.   
“These are the right ones? They’re blue. Those are purple, what’s the difference?” He said bewildered. He had always left this alone. He figured he didn’t need to know any of it. He couldn’t have been more wrong.   
“Oh, it’s absorbency levels. She should be pretty light this time. It’ll change, she’ll be able to figure it out after a while. You might want to keep hydrogen peroxide around. No nice sheets for a while.” Arat told him, trying not to laugh at his confused face.   
“Right. Okay. How...how does one use...these?” He said trying to not sound like a completely useless idiot. Arat just shook her head and laughed.   
“Boss, I’m going to get you off the hook for this part. I’ll show her. It’s always easier coming from a lady rather than your dad.” She smiled taking the pads from him and walking away. They stood outside Jamie’s room.   
“So...I’ll just wait in my room then.” He said.   
“That’s probably best. Look she’s going to have questions about shit. You aren’t going to be able to answer all of them. That’s fine. If that happens just come grab me. I don’t mind.” Arat told him. He nodded and thanked her.   
Arat walked in the room and knocked on the bathroom door. Jamie swung the door open and was taken back by the sight of Arat.   
“I figured I’d give your dad a break on this one. Thought you’d be more comfortable with me than him with this. If not, I’ll go grab him. Up to you.” She shrugged.  
“No! No. You’re fine. Thanks.” Jamie gave a small smile.   
Negan sat on his couch, his head in his hands, a scotch on the table in front of him. He had been pretty spot on up until today. He was always able to be there and help her, but today he felt absolutely useless. It was his own fault. He looked up as Jamie walked into the room.   
“Hey kid. Feeling better?” He said clearing his throat. Jamie looked at her feet as she went to sit next to him.   
“I guess. Not really, but it’s fine. Arat helped.” She said wringing her hands.   
“That’s good. She’s nicer than she lets on.” He said. Jamie nodded. The room fell silent. Both wanting to say something, but feeling they shouldn’t.   
“Kid, I’m sorry I was so useless today. I should have been more prepared for this. I guess I just thought we had more time or something.” Negan sighed looking over to her.   
“You weren’t useless. You tried. You got Arat, so that’s important.” She smiled.   
“Yeah, but I should have been able to help you and I couldn’t.” He said.   
“You can’t do everything. Don’t beat yourself up about it. It wasn’t life or death. I’m fine.” She laughed.   
“You’re too good to me kid.” He said pulling her into his chest and kissing her forehead.   
“I guess I should stop calling you kid. You’re a lady now or some shit.” Negan laughed.   
“Nah. I’m always your kid. That’s never gonna a change.” She said.   
“Good. And I promise to do some research, talk to Arat and figure out everything you need. I’m going to be useful, I promise.” He told her.   
“Alright. You don’t have to. But okay.” Jamie chuckled before going quiet. Negan felt the air change and looked down at her.   
“What’s going on in there? What are you thinking?” He asked. Jamie sat up with a sigh.   
“I don’t know, I just...miss mom I guess. Most girls have their moms to help. Just wish she was helping. I love Arat, but it’s not the same.” She shrugged. Negan’s chest tightened.   
“Yeah...I’ve been thinking about her all day. She would have handled it much better. She would have figured it out, way before I did. She was hell too on her period.” He chuckled.   
“So you’re saying I’m hell?” Jamie questioned.   
“Well you aren’t rainbows and sunshine! You aren’t supposed to be!” Negan laughed. Jamie shoved him, laughing.   
“So the women of the family don’t handle hormones well. Good to know.” Jamie sighed.   
“Oh they do not. You should have seen her when she was pregnant with you. She yelled at me once because I was breathing too weird. Still haven’t figured that one out.” Negan laughed.   
“You do breathe weird!” Jamie laughed.   
“Wha-...how!?” Negan threw his hands in the air.  
“I don’t know...it’s just loud and weird.” Jamie smiled.   
“I won’t apologize for breathing. Anyway, I want you to know that if you need anything, I’m here. I mean anything, no matter how weird or embarrassing or gross. I can handle it. Trust me.” Negan told her.   
“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind. Actually I was wondering if you saw any hot water bottles down at the commissary?” Jamie asked.   
“Don’t think so. Why?” Negan asked.   
“My tummy hurts.” she sighed rubbing her lower belly. Negan sat thinking for a minute before jumping up and going to the closet and digging around. He pulled out a blue bundle and ran over.   
“Here. It’s a heating pad I found on a run once. It was your mother’s. She nearly cried when I gave to her.” He chuckled. He plugged it into the wall and it started heating up. Jamie sighed in relief as the heat started to relax her muscles.   
“Thank you! Why did you keep this though?” She asked looking up at him confused.   
“Oh...there’s three boxes of your mother’s things in the closet. I couldn’t bring myself to throw most of her things away. I’ve thought about it, but I figure it isn’t hurting anyone. It’s mostly useless stuff. Her hair brush, her clothes, stuff like that. You can go through it if you want to.” He told her.   
“Yeah….maybe when I’m not so emotionally vulnerable.” She smiled.   
“So, movie?” Negan offered trying to change the subject. Jamie nodded.   
“How ‘bout Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone? It’s my favorite when I’m sick.” She said. Negan smiled shaking his head going to put the movie in.   
“Just like your mother.” He said sitting next to her and pulling her next to him.


End file.
